Electromotive machines, such as large electrical generators used in the field of power generation, include stator windings that, for example, can carry several thousand amperes of current. The stator windings comprise a large number of conductors or stator bars that are pressed into slots in a stator core and end windings that can extend beyond the stator core. Such a machine represents a very expensive and long-term investment. For example, a malfunction of the generator not only endangers the power equipment itself but may also result in substantially costly and burdensome service reduction due to the down time associated with a repair. To avoid such a condition, increasing use is being made of fiber optic technology for sensing conditions of the machine.
Due to the delicate nature of optical fibers, it is desirable to provide appropriate protection for such optical fibers and the resulting assemblage of an fiber optic sensing apparatus. It is known, for example, to affix a connecting end of a protective jacket in an optical fiber sensor to a housing by way of bonding adhesives. However, this implementation is prone to de-bonding of the connecting end with respect to the housing, which can eventually lead to breakage of the optical fiber sensor. Therefore, a cost-effective and reliable connection for such fiber optic sensing apparatus is desirable. Disclosed embodiments are believed to successfully address at least such needs.